


Three bombs and a wedding

by Fiddles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for any Harry/Merlin shippers out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three bombs and a wedding

Merlin checked his watch nervously. He was late. He was always late. As far as Merlin could recall, Harry hadn’t been punctual for a single event in his life; he was tardy even about proposing. And yet again, half an hour after the ceremony had started, Harry Hart was nowhere to be seen. Merlin sighed and straightened his tie. He hoped there hadn’t been any trouble at the office; Harry got very serious about that sort of thing. He still recalled that one time when Harry missed his birthday party simply because there had been an attack on the Brazilian branch. Merlin sighed again; he really, **_really_** hoped there hadn’t been any trouble. Trouble –in their line of work- was very, well, _troublesome_.

 It was at this point that the doors creaked open and Harry Hart walked in, wearing a small, white tux with a scarlet rose and a matching bow tie. Everyone in the room stood up as Harry walked up the aisle.

 “Where have you been?” hissed Merlin “I’ve been waiting here for ages”

 “Apologies” said Harry, in that smooth tone that Merlin found so irresistible “there was a minor altercation which required my immediate attention”

 “Well, you’re 30 minutes late”

 “And I intend to make up for my inexcusable tardiness later in the afternoon” replied Harry, as the priest was called back. He walked up to the two of them and started going through the usual motions.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

 Harry glanced at Merlin’s sweating hands “You’re nervous” he said, as the priest’s voice droned on.

“Of course I’m nervous”

 “Why?” inquired Harry

 “Well, for starters, last time you were at a church, you slaughtered every single person in it. Not to mention that little stunt of yours later”

“I told you” said Harry calmly “that I needed to make Valentine believe I was dead. Otherwise he’d never drop his guard for you to kill him”

“And how exactly **_did_** you do that?” said Merlin, raising his voice. “Because last time I checked, you still haven’t told us!”

The priest cleared his throat audibly.

“Sorry” they said in unison

The priest continued

“That’s classified information Merlin” Harry whispered “You know I can’t talk about it”

“I do, I do…” said he “It’s just that, I wish you’d trust me”

Harry turned to face him “I do” he spoke softly “More than anyone else in the world”

“You may now, kiss your spouse” said the priest 

They did, as the room filled with cheers and loud clapping. Merlin was flummoxed to find himself being dipped so unexpectedly.

“You cheeky-” 

 

There was a deafening blast, as an explosion knocked everyone off their feet. Harry and Merlin instinctively got behind cover. Another explosion followed, this time closer.

“ _What the hell is going on?_ ” yelled Harry 

A young, freckled man with smooth, dark skin crawled towards them, clutching a laptop under his arm. “The church is under attack!” he shouted, his jet-black hair covered in thin, white powder. “Our systems detect at least twenty hostile units” 

Harry turned to face his husband “It seems we’ll have to skip the rest of the service dear”

“That’s fine by me” said Merlin, smiling “I never liked parties anyway” 

They kissed while the church benches emitted several electronic beeps. “ **VOICE COMMAND RECOGNISED** ” came a robotic voice, as they all slid open, each revealing a large stash of military and spy hardware. They both grabbed what they could and headed towards the door, each step punctuated by another explosion.

 “You know” said Merlin “this will probably make for a very good wedding story” 

“Good luck” said Harry, as they reached the doors “You’re going to need it”

“Oh don’t give me that” said Merlin testily “You were the one who lost that game of strip poker last night”

 “Yes” retorted Harry “but that was intentional” giving him a sly smile.

 They grinned before bursting into the fray, umbrellas blazing and cigarette lighters primed.

 

 It was fabulous.

 

 


End file.
